


Make it up to me

by babieken



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, uhh... idk scaring ur bf to death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Can i req something soft? Like visiting wonshik’s new studio and bringing him food? Does that make sense?🤪by: anonymous[Unbeta'd]





	Make it up to me

**Author's Note:**

> _Can i req something soft? Like visiting wonshik’s new studio and bringing him food? Does that make sense?🤪_  
by: anonymous  
[Unbeta'd]

You walked into the new building feeling a bit strange. You had gotten used to the old studio building Wonshik used to basically live in, but Wonshik’s dream had gotten bigger so a bigger space was needed.  
Groovl1n was now officially his own company that he’d worked for day and night, mostly night, and had put his blood, sweat and tears into it. You heart swelled with pride. You got off the elevator with bags of take-out in your both hands. You stepped inside the office, already knowing the code. It was a combination of his mom’s bday, yours and Ongdongie. It made you laugh every time. Maybe even a little happy.

  
It seemed almost too quiet in there but you knew it was because of the soundproof walls and doors. You left the food on the table in the common area and went towards your boyfriend’s personal studio/office. He didn’t hear you coming and you weren’t even trying to be quiet. He had a big headphone on and was nodding his head to the rhythm of whatever he was listening to.

  
Scaring him was always fun. He was so jumpy and would scream at the slightest unexpected sounds. you walked behind him, taking lighter more careful steps just in case. You carefully put your hands on his shoulders, not even in a sudden movement, just gently touching them.

  
“FUCKING HELL!” he screamed turning his chair in a blink. You were holding your stomach laughing.

  
“haha funny,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest and pulled his meanest angriest look, which was hilarious. He couldn’t fake looking mad, he looked like someone who needs to poop.

  
“I’m not even sorry, It’s not my fault that you’ve gotten deaf after years of listening to loud music,” you said while whipping the tears off your face.

  
“says the blind one,” he rolled his eyes.

  
“Excuse you. not all of us were blessed with 20/20 vision. And I wouldn’t be so rude to my partner who may or may not have brought me food,” you said arching your brow. You guys always bickered over everything. It was part of your dynamic which both of you enjoyed.

  
And as if on cue his stomach made a loud growl.

  
“You traitor,” he said looking down on his stomach. You started laughing again. He was so dumb. You love so much.

“What did you bring?” he asked tilting his head like a puppy.

“your favorite,” you smirked. “but you have to earn it.”

  
“no problem,” he said taking off the headphones from around his neck and putting them on the desk behind him and then tapped on his thigh. You hated how this was going to work and he was going to win so easily. Oh well.  
You walked the two remaining steps to his desk chair and carefully sat on his lap, legs on both sides bent at the knee. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it was worth it.

  
“Hi,” he said lowering his voice by two octaves. He was using ‘the voice’.

  
“Hi,” you reply bringing your face closer to his, noses almost touching.

  
“I missed you,” he whispered, his warm breath hitting your lips.

  
“yeah? How much?” you pushed. He waited for a few seconds, looking back and forth between your eyes and lips.

  
“This much,” his lips were on yours almost before he even finished his words. You kissed back, smiling into the kiss. The kiss was chaste and ended way too quickly for your liking but you had a pretty good idea why.

  
“Can we please eat now, I’m dying,” he said as soon he pulled back, using puppy eyes as his last hope.

  
“Fine! But just because I don’t want a dead boyfriend. But you still have some making-up to do,” you glared threateningly.  
“Yes, ma'am,”

**Author's Note:**

> Wonshik is a whole bf and this small piece of garbage doesn't do him justice I know :(((  
Hope you enjoyed it anyway  
Kudos and comments are cherished and appreciated ^_^  
Also, feel free to send me your prompts on tumblr @babieken at me I am currently unemployed and graduated so I’m free until further notice 🤠


End file.
